


Moments In Between (#29 Encounter)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian lets himself have a moment with another hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Between (#29 Encounter)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to figure out how to put these two together for ages.

Ian knew he was lucky as far as hunters went. His FBI ID was real, he had health insurance and no one questioned if he dropped off the grid now and again as long as he tossed a real human in jail once in a while.

But even with those advantages hunting was weird, lonely work.

He had spotted Dean years earlier stumbling out of a no longer haunted house but John had warned him off. Now Dean was howling under him, dirt from their bodies staining already dingy sheets, allowing himself a moment of pleasure before the next hunt.


End file.
